


No Use Crying Over Spilled Wine

by WisdomDeath



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomDeath/pseuds/WisdomDeath
Summary: Jumin Han is known for being the cold-hearted CEO who only cared for his cat, but something is revealed over spilled wine. [Jumin x OC]





	No Use Crying Over Spilled Wine

The party was a success. Ami could not believe that she was able to gather that many guests. The rest of the RFA members gathered at a table just after the guests left.  
"Would you like some wine, Jumin?" Ami asked with a bright smile on her lips and a bottle of wine in hand.  
Jumin had a faint smile on. "I would not say no to a good bottle of Pinot Noir."  
As Ami poured some in his glass, she thought of how cold and mean Jumin seemed during her first few days of joining RFA. She could not help but smile as she realized how much Jumin had changed the past few days. Jumin was opening up to her about his real emotions which the others found bizarre. Even if Jumin may see Ami as a friend, it did not mean that she saw him that way, too.  
With a smile, Ami turned and poured wine in the glasses of the other members.  
"Thank you, my princess," Zen said with a wink.  
Just then, glass shattered behind Ami. Everyone felt glued to their places.  
When Ami turned, she saw Jumin who had his brows furrowed and eyes burned with anger. He was about to leave when she hurriedly handed over her glass and the bottle of wine to Jaehee.  
Ami grabbed Jumin by the wrist. "What's wrong Jumin?"  
"It's none of your business," he said through gritted teeth as he pulled his wrist free from the girl's grip.  
"Yah! What's your problem? We were okay just a minute ago. I know you're mad about something but I wouldn't know how to fix it if you won't tell me." Ami tried her best not to cry but her voice broke at the end.  
Jumin looked furious but when he turned to face the girl, who looked like she was about to cry, he felt guilty...for being the reason why the girl he loves had such sad expression on her face. "I hate myself for being a coward. I love you and hearing Zen call you 'my princess' just made me feel...something."  
Hearing that, Ami could not stop herself from crying. "You were jealous?" she wiped the tears that started to flow, "You know Zen is playful that way."  
"My eyes and ears couldn't believe all this," Seven said.  
Zen rubbed his eyes. "Me too. I 'm not dreaming, right?"  
"Call Ami your princess again and I will ask Assistant Kang to bring you to a room full of cats," Jumin said as he pulled Ami to his side then slid his arm on her waist.  
"Just the thought of it makes my nose itchy." Zen squinted as if he was about to sneeze.  
Jumin planted a kiss on Ami's cheek then whispered on her ear, "You're mine if you'll let me."  
Ami felt her cheeks burn. "I'm yours and you're mine."


End file.
